


Nightmares

by Emily_F6



Series: Irondad Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: Tony is no stranger to nightmares.  Luckily, Peter is there.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Nightmares

Tony Stark is no stranger to nightmares. Honestly, he feels like he should be used to them by now. Ever since Afghanistan...since arriving home and throwing himself into working on the Iron Man armor, he's had trouble sleeping. Some days he feels like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in years. So when he flies overhead in his armor only to watch Peter fall...when he races toward him as fast as his armor will go, arms outstretched, ready to crash if he can only save his boy, he should know. Some small part of his brain should know. But it doesn't.

Friday tells him that the suit is at full capacity, but just like Rhodey, the boy falls, lifeless.

Then Peter is stuck to the side of the ship that took them to space, and in the way of dreams, Tony is racing after him, ready to catch him. "You gotta let go, Pete. I'm going to catch you."

Because of course, he'd catch him. Right? Hadn't he deployed a suit? But Peter was falling, his body slumping, mask falling from limp fingers, and Tony reached for him, but the boy slipped through his arms or was too far away. Or maybe Peter was falling too fast. He couldn't tell...either way, he was kneeling at Peter's side. His mask was gone, blood running from his nose.

"Pete? Peter…" He was reaching for the boy, so afraid to touch him...so afraid to move him. The boy didn't move, and he knew. He knew because it was a nightmare and there's no way he would already know but he did, his brain insisting. The boy was dead. Not turned to dust...not gone in a way that could maybe be reversed. He'd gotten his kid back and now he was dead, and the pain was crippling, his chest tight and painful. "No...please...no." He whispered, voice cracking. "Please. Come on, Pete. Please." He slipped a hand underneath Peter's neck, lifting him a little, but Peter was cold and limp and...gone.

He'd just gotten him back. He'd lost Peter on Titan...they'd lost so many. So many people had been turned to dust and just...gone. And then they'd gotten them back. Because Tony hadn't been able to accept a world where Peter Parker was gone. Because Tony hadn't been able to live with himself...hadn't been able to move on...because Peter was his kid, and he loved him, and he'd never told the boy. He'd never told Peter how much he loved him. How important he was to him. He'd held Peter at arm's length and allowed him to ever so slowly get closer but not really. He'd been afraid of being hurt...of messing the kid up or something.

Then he'd lost him.

Then he'd gotten him back.

It had taken years and it was still strange...he knew it was strange for Peter too to suddenly be several years in the future. Ane Tony knew that the kid was having a hard time. That it was all so strange and terrible but also wonderful because he'd gotten his boy back. But now, kneeling on pavement and cradling the child in his arms...Peter was gone again. He was gone and Tony knew that he'd never get him back. That he'd never get to hold him again or hear him laugh or tell a stupid joke or go on patrols with him or watch with so much pride as he saved someone. His boy was gone. He was gone he was gone he was gone and Tony didn't know how to live in a world where he'd lost him again! His chest was tight and his breath barely came and he didn't care because his boy was gone and he didn't want to do this again! Not again! He'd already felt this pain, and the relief when it was taken away! Why did he have to suffer the pain again!

"Mr. Stark?"

He knew that voice. That was Peter...opening his eyes, he stared down at Peter who hadn't moved and who still had blood dripping from his nose and who was still dead. But he still heard the voice. "Mr. Stark? Um...hey...wake up…" A hand touched his shoulder and he suddenly got it, his brain deciding that someone was trying to take Peter away from him.

He gripped Peter's body in his arms, taking ragged breaths and trying to protect this child one last time. "No." He whispered it, shaking his head. They weren't taking his boy. He'd just gotten him back! This was his kid and he couldn't lose him. Not again. "Peter…" The word was anguished, a sob following as he rocked the boy back and forth.

"Mr. Stark...I'm right here." A soft voice informed him. "Wake up." A hand gripped his shoulder more firmly and immediately, Tony was awake, gasping for air as he stared up at the ceiling...his ceiling. Someone moved beside him and he whirled around, turning to face Peter Parker, who took a step back, hands up, eyes huge. Eyes open. Alive. He was alive. "I'm sorry. You were calling for me and…"

Tony almost fell in his haste to get up, feet tangling in his blankets as he threw himself out of bed, reaching out for Peter and yanking the boy into his arms. Peter came willingly, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder. Peter was warm and solid and alive and Tony...he was crying, jaw clenched so tightly that his teeth felt like they might break. He was shaking and he couldn't stop, but Peter was holding him too, his arms tight around Tony, like he was holding him together. "It's okay." The boy murmured, rocking him back and forth like he was a toddler. "It's okay, Mr. Stark."

He finally released his death grip on the kid, reaching up and placing a hand against his cheek, checking for blood or bruises or anything that would signify a long fall. His brain was catching up though, informing him now that everything was okay, that Peter was fine and alive and other than being somewhat worried about him, completely safe and healthy. Peter was staying with him at the tower, as he'd done several times since coming back to life. Tony had a feeling that he felt safer at the tower, but he didn't blame the kid. He felt safer there too, high above the city in a fortified building designed to withstand attack. "Are you okay?" He asked Peter, a thumb rubbing over his cheek. He knew it was a ridiculous question. He knew that if anything, Peter should be asking him that considering he was having some kind of breakdown. But Peter just nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Everyone's okay." Tony glanced at the bed, remembering that Pepper was on a business trip in DC with Rhodey...that he'd stayed behind to spend some time with Peter. To spend time with his kid.

"I love you, kid." The words burst out, and Tony struggled to get control of himself, a hand gripping Peter's shoulder. "I love you so much. I never told you before and that was stupid but you're like my kid and I love you, Pete."

Peter blinked, seeming to fight with something...it was two am so he was probably exhausted, but he still smiled, face softening as he moved forward again, hugging Tony more gently, less desperately this time. "I love you too, Mr. Stark. And...I knew. Before everything…I knew that you loved me. Even if you never said it...you always showed me."

Tony felt like he was melting, stress and guilt he hadn't even noticed had been weighing him down seeming to lift away. "You're the best kid. Did you know that?" Peter laughed a little, squeezing him one more time before pulling away and guiding Tony back to his bed.

"Yeah, I mean...I did. But it's still nice of you to say it." Tony chuckled, letting Peter guide him until he was sitting down. Moving the covers, Peter pulled the blankets back up to his chest, practically tucking him in. "Get some more sleep, Mr. Stark." And Tony felt so exhausted and relieved and just...heavy, that he closed his eyes, starting to relax until someone sat on the bed beside him.

He jumped, turning to the other side of the bed to find Peter dropping onto the pillow that Pepper usually slept on, yawning and curling up in a ball on top of the comforter. Chuckling, Tony grabbed the blankets and draped them over the boy who smiled with his eyes still firmly shut. He thought about making a joke, or asking if Peter had gotten lost on his way back to his bed, but he was just so grateful to have his kid back that he scooted over, throwing an arm around Peter, and letting himself fall asleep almost instantly.

Neither of them had any more nightmares that night.


End file.
